Blueberries
by Xtremechik2
Summary: A late night expedition for blueberries turns out to be something more. Leo oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, though I wish I did. Hope you guys enjoy my nice little story. Sorry if Leo seems a bit OFC.

My eyes snapped open when I felt the grip of my girlfriends arm that was draped across my plastron loosen. She slowly extracted herself from underneath my arm that was holding her close to me. I watched her through the darkness as she rose from the bed and grabbed the jeans and hoodie that had been discarded on the floor hours earlier. Glancing at the clock the bright green numbers read 3:28.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

I watched with an amused smirk as she jumped to face me, her hand gripping her chest.

"Jeez Leo! Don't do that!" she hissed at me.

I reached over and turned on the lamp that resided on the night stand, squinting as the bright light illuminated the room.

"Sorry. Now where are you going?" I asked once more.

"This is probably going to sound really stupid, but I just had this sudden craving for blueberries."

"At three thirty in the morning?"

She shrugged, "I guess you could say that."

"Did you plan on going topside _alone_?"

"How dumb do you think I am," she asked walking towards me, "I planned on waking you, but you just saved me the trouble. Now come on." She kneeled down on the bed and started gently tugging on my arm.

Sighing, I threw the blankets aside and climbed out of the warm bed. I grabbed my katanas and strapped them to my back. I highly doubted I would be needed them, but you can never be sure. I then grabbed the worn out trenchcoat and fedora that resided on a hook on the wall and we made our way out of the lair.

We walked hand in hand as we sloshed through the sewer tunnel in silence. I glanced over at her, even with her curly hair pulled back in a messy bun and wearing old clothes, she was still incredibly beautiful. When I had met her over a year and a half ago I had immediately fallen for her, which was very unlike me. Problem was, she was dating Raph at the time. Now my brother has had lots of girlfriends in the past, but something about _her _just struck me. It was a short-lived relationship though, lucky me. They discovered that they were way too much alike. To put it flatly: She's basically a female version of my hot-headed brother.

After Raph and her had decided called it quits (for which I was ecstatic) she still came down to the lair on occasion to visit. It was during this time that we got a lot closer, much to Raphael's dislike. After a few months of pining over her I finally worked up enough courage to tell her how I felt and surprisingly, she told me that she felt the same way and the rest is history.

We came to the end of the tunnel where the ladder was located. I proceeded to make the leap to the first step and slowly started the descent upwards.

"Aren't you going to help me?" She asked.

I looked over my shoulder and down at her, a look of shock etched on my face. She never asked for help with anything, she was always very stubborn.

"If you want me to."

She didn't respond, just stretched her hand upward. I reached down and grabbed it, pulling her up with ease. Odd. She feels just a bit heavier then usual. Of course I had more then enough sense to know not to say anything to a girl regarding her weight.

I braced my hands against the manhole cover and slowly lifted it. I peered through the small opening to make sure the coast was clear, it was. Pushing the cover aside I climbed the rest of the way out and helped her as well. After she was out I quietly replaced the cover and we made our way to the mouth of the alley.

"Let's go this way." She said with a nod to the right.

"But the convenience store's the other way."

"I know. But it's such a nice night out, and I was hoping that maybe we could walk through the park before we go there."

"I don't know. The park's not exactly the safest place to be at almost four in the morning."

"Please?" she asked with an innocent smile

She _really _needed to stop hanging around Mikey. I ran a hand over my face and sighed before giving in, "Ok."

She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, "Thank you, Sweetface."

As soon as we entered the park she wretched her hand away from mine and took off at full speed down the walkway. She stopped when she was about fifty feet away from me and turned to face me, hands on her hips.

"Come and get me, ninja-boy!" She laughed and took off again.

I smiled and rolled my eyes, she could be so random at times. I went off after her. I knew exactly where she was heading. I cut through some trees and found the pavilion on the other side. I also spotted her standing there, watching for me. I stayed within the shadows that the trees had created and slowly crept up to her. I waited until she was in reach and then lunged at her catching her from behind.

"Gotcha." I whispered nuzzling her neck

She turned in my arms and draped hers over my shoulders. She pressed her lips to mine and I pulled her in close, wanting to deepen the kiss. But apparently she had other plans because she pulled away.

"We have to talk."

I gulped. Those were never good words. She pulled out of my hold and took my hand guiding me towards the picnic table where we both say down. She turned to me and smiled brightly. A smile's always a good thing, right?

"Do you remember when I was really sick a couplea weeks ago?"

I nodded. How could I forget? She'd been miserable and not exactly the most pleasant person to be around either.

"Well, it turns out that I wasn't sick." She stopped to take a breath, "Leo, I'm pregnant."

I'm pretty sure my eyes grew about three times their normal size.

"Are you sure?"

"I took a test and it came out positive."

I stood up from the bench and walked a few feet. I heard her stand up as well and come up behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Leo?" She asked, "Are you ok?"

I turned to face her, "I'm gunna be a dad." I felt a huge smile break out on my face, "I'm gunna be a dad! Woo Hoo!" I picked her up and spun. She squealed and grabbed my shoulders to brace herself. I slowed and set her back on the ground.

"Woo hoo? I'd expect something like that from Mike, not from you." She laughed.

"I'm excited. I can't believe this!" I placed my arms around her again, "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"Many times, and I love you, too."

"Come on! We have to tell the guys!" I blurted out, "Oh, and Splinter too. He'll be so excited to know that he's going to be a grandfather."

"Leo, we can't do that."

"What? Why not?"

"Well, 1. It's after four in the morning and 2. I came up here for blueberries and I'm _not _going home without them."

I chuckled, "Ok, let's go get your blueberries." I placed a protective arm around her waist and together we walked out of the park. Hmm, she's obviously not that far along and she's already having cravings for certain things. Makes me wonder what other late night adventures we'll be having over the next couple months.


End file.
